


Scorpio Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A resourceful beautiful person. That was the Joker that led them, the one Yusuke could not look away from
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260923
Kudos: 10





	Scorpio Aquarius

Mementos was a place of distortion but it was the place that Yusuke felt free. Running from floor to floor with nothing to hide. His true self was on display. Not only was his true self on display he was accepted by the others and he saw the truth of them. He saw their various truths and he couldn’t not accept that.

“Just how the hell did you find that one Joker?” Ryuji laughed as he ran backward. Ann snorted at him but she giggled after a few moments. Akira on the other hand ran with Morgana at his side and a huge smile on his face as he waved about a sword he had just somehow knocked from the ceiling as they ran. “Resourceful as always Joker.”

“It’s like you see things we can’t.” Yusuke said softly. His words made Akira laugh. A few steps and he was side by side with him. Yusuke could read the exposed parts of Akira’s face. “Did I say something amusing Joker?” He did not feel as though he had.

“It’s just that you’re more perceptive than you know Fox.” Akira laughed as they hopped down the steps. Both he and Akira were in sync. They skipped one and jumped down two before they set off running again. “To think you would say it like that.” He laughed softly. “Fox. You never fail to surprise me.” He rubbed the area under the left eye of his mask before he winked. “You know you have good eyes too right?”

“Nothing as good as that.” Akira was just resourceful. Yusuke watched the sword gleam before he frowned. “Just what do you plan on doing with that? I don’t think we can use it.” Akira’s contemplative glance made Yusuke frown again. “What exactly do you plan on doing with the sword? Pawn it?”

“It feels too good to pawn it.” Akira murmured as they ran ahead. Their steps echoed for a few moments before he gave a low laugh. “Mona!”

“Right here?” Mona zipped to Yusuke’s other side. “What’s the deal Joker?”

“Tell me something.” Joker was looking straight ahead as they ran. “Is it possible to recreate or resize weapons?” He brandished the sword easily before he gave Morgana a smile. “Mona? What do you think about that?”

“You want to make the sword into something else?” Morgana muttered. Yusuke waited as he thought it over. “I- I actually never thought about trying to do something like that. Make one thing int something else? Where would we even begin to try that? But… when you think about it. It may be possible but I won’t be the same. It might lose it’s abilities or gain new ones.”

“It’s the gain new ones that I happen to be interested in.” Akira said softly. “I just feel as though luck may be on my side.” His wink was so cocky and so Joker. It stole Yusuke’s breath for a bit. “And when I think about it. I think I have an idea on where we can begin to look to do this thing. Or at least see if it is possible.”

X

“The ticket’s red today.” Akira hummed as he looked it over. “Red… no more a scarlet.” He laughed before he winked at Yusuke. “I think you’re better off leaving these tickets until you see silver.”

“What?” It was so strange that Yusuke had to laugh. “Joker the things you say.” He shook his head as he watched Akira. “You truly move according to your own fate don’t you Joker.”

“Are you saying that you don’t?” Akira looked amused. “Just thinking of that makes me want to laugh Yusuke. We move on our own fate but that does not change the fact that sometimes we get a little help from other things.”

“Your lucky numbers and colours? Those are things a gambler might believe in.” Yusuke read over Akira’s shoulder. “But your luck is truly amazing. You pull the lucky draw at every turn you are constantly performing miracles that most of us could never fathom. You Akira… you are a miracle.”

“Born under Pluto and blessed by Mars.” Akira laughed softly. “Or at least that was how it was when I look back. I’m a good fighter because Mars.”

“The red planet.” Yusuke could follow along with this. “The colour red and Mars. It fits into place. The Pluto however is new.” He watched Akira circle numbers. “Eighteen, Twenty-two.” He picked up. “These numbers have meaning to you or to those born under your sign?”

“The sign of course you don’t know yours?” Akira laughed. “Because I do. Aquarius. Water. It’s fitting. Not just for you. I’m Scorpio so that’s me too. that’s our element Yusuke.”

“I had no idea until now.” Yusuke said softly. “I think that explains your affinity for all of those ice type shadows. They truly dote on you.”

“No Jack frost is just weird.” Akira laughed as he finished with the ticket. “There is no explaining Jack Frost. Cute yes. Childish, very much so. Weird? Yes yes yes.” He gave a loud sigh. “Oh yes.” He shook his head.

“You are always opening up my eyes to things. I thought I saw things fairly well but-“ Akira was so resourceful. The things that he saw, the things that he spotted and the things he prepared. “I have nothing on you Akira. You’re always here and you’re always prepared one way or another.”

One step ahead. Always thinking of them always providing for them. The way that he looked at the metaverse only challenged their own thinking. Exactly what would they do without this man?

“You truly see things we can’t see.” Yusuke smiled. Akira laughed again and Yusuke smiled. “You may laugh but I know it is the truth.”

“I’m laughing because you still don’t get how this is the truth.” Akira’s hand slipped to his shoulder before he waved it before Yusuke’s face. His eyes caught a glimmer and he frowned before he caught Akira’s wrist. “Early gift.” Akira said softly. “Let Saturn protect you for a bit okay?”

X

Akira had said that they should go and see the stars and Yusuke had accepted happily. In a place like Tokyo where else could they see the stars but the planetarium? It was a place that Yusuke already liked to frequent. He had been pleased to be invited and when Akira had gotten them good seats Yusuke’s mood had only improved from there.

Seeing the truth of the universe like this. Not just seeing but experiencing it like this. It never failed to make Yusuke feel different. Everything melted away in the sheer beauty of not just the planet but the galaxy and for him no matter how many times he came to this place and no matter how often he heard the same things. No matter how many times he was always touched to the point that tears threatened to fall.

Words he had heard so many times before. Things he had seen before and even with Akira next to him Yusuke had felt swept away. There was just something about the sheer size of the galaxy. Everything and every was put into perspective. Yusuke honestly could not get enough of it all. Every single time that he had to look and marvel at what it was he had to think about what he was and what he wanted to accomplish.

In the sheer vastness of the universe they existed. With a universe so big and so powerful they met and created bonds. Yusuke could feel the warmth of Akira’s hand next to his on the chair and he smiled.

There was just something about learning about how small they really were. He craved his brush. He desperately craved for not just his brush and a canvas. He wanted to experience more.

When Akira’s hand slipped closer to his Yusuke took notice right away. When it pressed against his he turned his head. When Akira caught his hand in his. The warmth robbed Yusuke of his words.

Akira’s expression in the dimness stole his breath. In the room he was at peace and he was happy. With the various lights on him he seemed almost magical. He was cast in a blue light and his eyes. They shone with the real truth. Joker was the truth and he was watching Yusuke with such a soft face.

“You have fairly good eyes yourself Yusuke. Once you allow yourself to see.” Akira said softly. “But I get the feeling that you won’t be blinding yourself from this point on.” His mouth twitched before he gave a long slow smile.

“You truly like the stars.” Yusuke said softly as he gently squeezed the hand that held his. “I admit. I find myself curious.” In his mind’s eye he could see a future piece. There was just something about Akira. there was something different about Joker and Yusuke found himself drawn to him.

“I don’t just like the stars.” Akira had leaned closer and his amused eyes said it all. Yusuke leaned closer and kept his hand in Akira’s. “I like you too.” He was just a brush away.

“And so.” He was so compelling. Yusuke’s couldn’t leave him alone. He used his free hand to tilt Akira up enough for their lips to brush. “So do I.” Akira’s lips were warm. It was like sinking into a dream.

X

“Are they.” Yusuke paused. “Related somehow Joker? There was the Black Frost before this.” He frowned. “Now there… is this.” And he had no idea where Akira had gotten this shadow from but what he did know was when they had to fight side by side. This huge… thing Akira pulled out of his various collection to fight with him.

“You know?” Akira laughed. “I never asked if they were related or anything.” He looked up at the persona by his side and the frost looked back down at him. “I don’t think this one will give me an answer Yusuke. I’ll ask the next Jack Frost we see. Once you know.” He cracked his knuckles and smiled at the shadows that waited. “Once we don’t knock them out on first blast.”

“Your entire body sings with the need for battle.” Yusuke smiled. “But that’s fine.” He smiled when Akira took the lead. His back was so strong and beautiful. “I find myself to be the same way right now Joker.” He reached into his pocket before he pulled the cloth that he had carefully had commissioned. Silver with red and blue planets. All over them. “Joker.”

“Fox.” Akira grinned over his shoulder before he caught sight of the cloth. “Fox?” His eyes examined the cloth.

“In certain times one sent their loved ones into battle with things of theirs. I always did like that.” Yusuke smiled. “But since I will always be by your side needed something that binds us both. Uranus, Saturn, Mars, Pluto.” He said softly. “It’s us Joker.”

“Yes.” Akira cleared his throat before he carefully took the cloth. “Look at them. Look at these little…” He paused before he laughed. “Everything is embedded in this Fox.” He gripped it before he carefully slid it into his coat pocket. “Trying to outdo me now Fox?”

“No I just wanted to send you into battle as your best.” Yusuke smiled. When he saw Akira reached into his pocket he knew what would follow. Somehow his boyfriend had managed to get the sword resized after all. His fate was good because Yusuke had seen the new dagger at work. New powers and effects. “Shall we go Joker?”

“Stay with me at my side Fox.” Akira twirled the dagger before he reached for Yusuke’s shoulder. The kiss was quick and hard but it was everything it was supposed to be. They shared everything that they were and when they pulled back Yusuke saw Akira’s excitement behind the mask. “Are you ready Fox?”

“Always Joker.” Yusuke smiled as he drew his sword. “Let’s get them.” Akira’s laughter at his words inflamed his soul. Right now, in his mind’s eye he could see a future piece for his canvas. Akira the way he was as Joker but the constellation for Scorpio lightly over him. What a compelling person he was and now he was Yusuke’s.


End file.
